


(Fanart) Halfway

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the fanfic "Halfway" by Teegar





	(Fanart) Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halfway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634029) by [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 



> Helping to promote a fun story by an old friend. This one is kind of a "buddy movie" style narrative with Sulu and Kevin Riley having all sorts of adventures in a run-down space station. Gets a definite thumbs up from me - Check it out!

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
